


freckled

by my_name_is_reginald_george



Series: Rejanis Oneshots [6]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_name_is_reginald_george/pseuds/my_name_is_reginald_george
Summary: "Okay I have to draw your freckles. Right now."





	freckled

Regina wore makeup like armor. Every day was a battlefield for the ex-queen bee. She’d been hit by a bus, and she’d bounced back. She’d come out of the closet, and, for the most part, she’d bounced back. After apologies (one of which included letting Janis hit her with a cake. don’t ask) and weeks of awkward tolerance that turned into friendship that turned into something more, they’d started dating, and she’d even bounced back after pictures of them making out in Regina’s car were passed around the school. 

And she’d survived all of it with the help of her contour kit and waterproof mascara. 

So when Janis spent the night one night, and Regina came back from the bathroom with a clean face, Janis was pleasantly surprised to find the freckles she remembered from middle school still dotting the bridge of her nose and lightly dusting her cheek bones. 

“Okay, I have to draw your freckles. Right now.” 

Regina looked at her, absently moving one of her hands up to cover that strip of her face. 

“What? No. Draw me when I have makeup on. I like me better then.”

“But I like you just as much right now,” Janis argued. “C’mon, they’re so cute.” 

Regina sat on the edge of the bed, trying to hide her smile. Janis could tell she was wearing her down. She crawled over to Regina, wrapping her arms and legs around her from behind. 

“C’mon, please? It’ll be just for us. No one else will ever have to see it, yeah?”

“Fine,” Regina rolled her eyes. 

“Yessss!” Janis said victoriously, jumping up to grab her sketchbook. “Sit back and let me work, babe.” 

And if Regina later taped the drawing to her bathroom mirror, that was really only just for her and Janis, too.


End file.
